


Fusillade

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [262]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Post Season 2, alternative universe, an itty bit, return from Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: fusillade: noun: fyoo-suh-leyd, lahd, zuh; a general discharge or outpouring of anythingfrom dictionary.com:Fusillade comes from the French verb fusiler “to shoot.” The suffix -ade is found in nouns denoting action or process or a person or persons acting, and is often found in French loanwords. Fusillade entered English in the late 18th century.





	

He had expected a fusillade of questions, demands to know why and how, and most importantly how could he. But instead, when he finally found the courage to look into John's dark blue eyes, he saw only relief and tears of, what, he couldn't say, because no one had ever looked at him in quite that way before.

John reached up to push the overlong curls from Sherlock's face, thinner than he remembered, the cheekbones once sharp, were razors, and the darkness under his eyes made him shudder. He nodded, put his shopping down, and gathered his friend and old lover into his arms carefully, noting the ribs he could count, and his sharp cringe of pain as John touched his back. John kissed his feverish forehead softly, then shifted so he could carry his detective up the seventeen steps, the seventeen steps back home.


End file.
